1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a front structure of a vehicle body having an outer shell formed of a soft fascia of a soft skin member.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently, the outer shell of the front end portion of a vehicle body is sometimes formed with a soft skin member called a soft fascia for the purpose of weight saving and/or due to a high degree of freedom in forming of the soft fascia. In the past, the upper end portion of the soft fascia is fixed to the vehicle body by fixing a retainer integrally provided on the soft fascia to a radiator shroud member such as a shroud upper as disclosed in Japanese Unexmined Utility Model Publication No. 52(1977)-112045, for instance.
For design reasons, it is sometimes preferred that the front nose projects forwardly from the radiator shroud member by a substantial amount. In such cases, the rear end portion of the soft fascia must be forwardly spaced away from the radiator shroud member by a substantial distance. In such cases, in order to support the soft fascia by the means disclosed in the aforesaid publication, said retainer (which is integral with the soft fascia) must be rearwardly extended by a large amount to be fixed to the radiator shroud member, or an additional retainer member must be provided on the radiator shroud member to extend forwardly therefrom so that the retainer on the soft fascia is fixed to the additional retainer on the radiator shroud member.
In either case, there is required a retainer extending in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle body by a large amount and accordingly there arises a problem with the strength in supporting the soft fascia. For example, the weight of the soft fascia and the external force exerted on the upper end of the soft fascia are borne by the radiator shroud member by way of an elongated retainer which is supported on the radiator shroud member in a cantilever fashion. Therefore, the retainer can be easily bent, causing the mounting position of the soft fascia to deviate.